When Realities Collide
by Welder of Darkness
Summary: All is well in the wold of a kid named Z but as he goes though a normal day a odd phanemina happens that only would happen in the wold of FFX and only the heors of Spira can help but thay can't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1: It all begins here

((Hello to all how read on this site I am Welder of Darkness and this is my first story ever hope you all enjoy and please be nice and I will accept any and all help has given.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of FFX I only know my character and that's really it))

**Chapter 1: It all begins here**

Z laid in bed when he all of a sudden sat up and was taking deep breaths.

"What was that? You have been chosen. Weird dream." He then looked at his clock.

"Well it's time for school any way's." Z then got ready for school and headed out.

He walked to school wearing his uniform that the school made him wear, but at least the kids got to pick the color of the uniform. He was wearing his black outfit which included his black shoes, black cargo pants (which weren't allowed but he never got in trouble for it), and his black short sleeve T-shirt. He also wore sun glasses. Z's long hair was black and had a long lock in the back like Auron from Final Fantasy X did. He was wearing his school jacket that was all blue and furry.

He got to school and headed for his first class. That was as boring as usual (he slept through it again) but when he got to his second class, Biology, something odd happened.

It was about half way though a lesson about DNA when Z and the class heard some screaming coming from the immaculate hall way. Everyone rushed out the door to see what it was, but Z just sat in his seat not really caring until his class started to scream and past the door down the stairs as fast as possible.

His curiosity piqued, he stood and ran out the door, past the screaming people, and saw a Vouiver fiend from the FFX game he had just been playing last night.

"What the hell...?' he thought.

The fiend then spotted Z and charged at him. Z had his arms in front of him to guard himself, despite the fact he knew that it wasn't going to help, but when the fiend was about to hit him time seemed to stop.

"So your the one the faith have chosen?" a deep and somehow familiar voice said.

"Who's there?!" Z said as he looked around until he found a man wearing a red robe with a collar that hid his mouth and sunglasses to hide his eyes leaning against a wall, watching him. "Hey you're Auron!"

"I see I'm well known here too." Auron seemed to smirk.

"What's going on?" Z demanded. It was one thing to play the game, but to meet the character Auron and have a fiend in his hallway at school?

"No time to explain."Auron then walked over to Z and held out his hand.

Z grabbed Auron's hand without hesitation. Auron then disappeared as a red light covered Z up. When the light was gone Z stood there now wearing a leather jacket that was red like Auron's robes. He had clip-on sunglasses on his own glasses, and he had a light scar on his right eye. Z also held a giant Katana blade just like Auron's.

Then time started back up, as if by magic. The fiend was about to bite into Z, but at the last minute he slashed the fiend in two and just watched the pyre flies fly off, twisting and dancing lazily into the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on!?"

((Well that's it hope you liked it and please review. If I get enough good reviews I may continue.))


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

((Yep next Chapter . hope its good for you and all.

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything FFX related or anything FF related for that matter.))

**Chapter 2: The Explanation**

Z just stood in the meddle of the hallway of the first floor of his school. He looked himself over at the changes that happened to him. All he can think at the time was _"What happened?"_

_**"Well do you want to long explanation or the short?"**_ a voice said in Z's own head.

_"Auron?"_

_**"Well its not your Conscience."**_

_"Ha ha. Tell he just what the hell just happened."_

_**"Well you may want to take a set."**_

Z then started to walk around the floor of his school and looked in every room on the floor.

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_"There maybe others still here. Now come on what's happening?"_

_**"Humph. Well its Seymour."**_

_"Again?"_

_**"You know him too?"**_

_"Not proud of it."_

_**"Well he was sent a many years ago and while his spirit sat in the farplane he somehow found a way into your reality."**_

Z paused from talking with Auron for a minute to take care of some more Vouiver fiends.

_"How?"_

_**"We're still unsure."**_

_"We're?"_

_**"Yes. Me , Lady Yuna, and all the other guardians."**_

_"So your all here."_

_**"Yes."**_

_"Ok well how did the others get here without being in the farplane?"_

_**"Well time also sends people to the farplane."**_

Z was now up on the second floor and waiting for home was even more Vouiver fiends. It took Z even more time with the fiends and he was getting low on health but he had a potion in hand. Once he drank the potion his health got past the half way point for his heal.

_**"Careful that was all we have."**_

_"Yeah, yeah. So this didn't happen during Yuna's pilgrimage?"_

_**"No it was well after that."**_

_"So they all are dead as well. How many years has it been for you?"_

_**"In the farplan? Well we all have been there for the past 100 years."**_

_"So what did you do to me?"_

_**"I more or lest fused with you."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"Well because we were never meant to exist in this world so we need to find the people that come the closest to being us in this world."**_

_"I see. So your saying that in this world that I am the closest person of being you."_

_**"Yes."**_

Z then got to the third floor of his school. He had to deal with more fiends but they only took his heal down to about half. The odd thing about this floor was that there was no fiends to be found. Z even checked all the rooms but nothing.

"Something isn't right."

Just then Z head the scream from the roof of the school. He just ran up the steps to the roof and slammed the doors open.

((Well that's all for now your going to have to wait until the next chapter. Please review.))


	3. Chapter 3: The Summoner Returns

((Hello again and welcome to the third chapter in my story. I may only have two people reading it and one my be reading it cause she's one of my best friends and the other cause she's my girlfriend but I will continue.

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own anything FF retaliated but if I did I would have Auron do vary stupid and demeaning things MAHAHAHAHAAHA!!))

**Chapter 3: The Summoner Returns.**

As Z got to the roof of his school the first thing he saw was a gigantic bird fiend. When Z saw it he already knew what fiend it was. With the inter part of its wings, chest, and tail a darkish pink color, its chicken like feet blue, and the rest of its body in a scuffed up tan color with his tongue wiggling as it flapped its wings Z knew it was a Garuda.

Z watched the bird fiend as he remembered the screaming then started to look for the person responsible for it. He found a younger girl setting on the roof just a few feet away from the fiend trying to slowly craw away from it. The girl wore dark brown shoes that were almost a black color, her socks were white and pulled all the way up to her knees. She had on a navy blue mine skirt that was not that far off from looking black ether and she had a sleeveless black shirt with a small hood on the back of it.  
Her eyes were a light green color that of a Al Bhed's. Her long black hair reached down, a bit passed her shoulders, with blue bangs. She also wasn't that tall by the look of her she was ruffly about four feet six inches.

Z's attention was brought back to the bird as he saw it start to flap a bit faster. He knew it was about to use sonic boom so he started running to the girl and as hi did so he activated his guard ability. When he stood in front of the girl his drove his blade into the ground and it then formed a light dome around the two but when the bird started to use this ability Z knew the dome wouldn't last from the fiends repeating use of the sonic boom.

"You! Who are you!?" Z commanded.

"I-I'm D-Destiny." She said as she shook from fear.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I-I heard all the screaming. S-so I ran here."

"Just try and stay down." With that said Z's light dome was broken by the fiend but luckily the sonic boom was done for now.  
Z pulled his blade out of the floor and charged at the fiend but with the fiend being able to fly he was having some troubles hitting it. The fiend charged at Z and gave him several scratches with its claws. Z place his blade in the floor leaning on it from being exhausted.

_"This isn't working. I'm so low on health that if I get hit one more time its over. No It can't end here it just can't!"_

The Garuda then saw Destiny standing in the back trying to not get in Z's way. The fiend started to fly toward her. "No!" Z yelled as he started running toward Destiny but he knew that he wasn't going to make it.

Destiny stood there in complete fright as the bird was just inches away from ripping her to pieces with his claws. As She stood there staring at the fiend both it and Z stopped as they froze in time. "Huh? W-what happened?"

Destiny then heard foot steps behind her and they were getting closer with each step. "W-who's there?" She asked as he spun around to see who was there.

"Oh my. I'm sorry if I scared you." Came a nice and calming voice.

"Wait. Y-your Yuna!"

**"Well I'm flattered that you know who I am."** Said Yuna as he now stood in front of Destiny warring her outfit she wore during her time looking for Tidus. She gave a friendly smile to Destiny.

"W-what are you doing here?"

**"Sorry but there's no time to explain now. I must tell you that I can help but you may not be yourself when this battle is over."**

"Sorry to say but umm. . . . I know your a strong gunner an all but I don' think it will do much now."

**"Oh no I may be dressed like this but you are going to use my summoner powers. The faith have given me their strength for the time I'm here only"** Yuna then held her hand out toward Destiny. **"So what will you do?"**

Destiny just looked at her hand for a few minutes then looked at Z. She stood there thinking on how he fought to protect her and how she did nothing to help. She felt like that she always did that though her entire live and she was sick of not helping. She took a hold of Yuna's hand. As she took Yuna's hand. Yuna herself started to disappear but made sure to give Destiny a happy smile before she was completely gone. A white light surrounded Destiny when Yuna disappeared.

When the light was gone Destiny now stood there warring small, black boots that reached up to her knees and the laces strung up to the top of them. Her skirt was a dark blue color and grew a bit longer then what it was. It stopped just above her knees but the right half of it (if you were looking at her) was about a foot longer then where the skirt stopped like Yuna's songstress outfit.

Her top resembled that of Yuna's but instead the white parts were black and the pink hood and bottom part of the shirt was a blue color. The Jecht symbol was taken off and several black strings were in its place to keep the shirt together. She also wore a black vest with buckled armbands. She held the stave that Yuna used as a summoner in her right hand and had a ring that looked like waves from the ocean on her left arm.

Time resumed itself and the fiend was about to strike her when she yelled. "Protect!" A small protect barrier appeared around her just when then fiend attacked. She only lost about half of the health she would have lost thanks to the protect spell.  
Z stood there looking at the new Destiny knowing what happened to her. "Well it seems like the Summoner is back."

Destiny looked over at Z and swung her stave at him and as she swung it she yelled. "Cure!" which healed Z to the max.  
The Garuda hovered over the school looking at Destiny.

_"Yuna do we have any aeons?"_

_**"Yes but only one."**_

_"That's all I need."_ Destiny then started the summoning as she twirled her stave. The clouds above the school parted as a light shined though them and shot toward Destiny. The shining of the light stopped to show Valor flying to Destiny and landing next to her as she petted it.

The aeon then flapped its wings to take the sky again and floated right in front of the Garuda.

((Well that's it for now I'm working on the fight right now and its going to be a good one I hope you like it and remember to review))


	4. Chapter 4: A Summoner and her Guardian

((Yep next chapter already I hope you like it cause I think its good.

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything FF.))

**Chapter 4: A Summoner and her Guardian**

As Valor and the Garuda gave each other deadly stares. Z stood next to Destiny fully healed, thanks to Destiny's magic. He looked at her with a bit of concern.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready. . . I have to do this." Destiny replayed as her grip on the stave got a bit tighter. Her legs slightly shook and a small sweat was running down her face.

Z could see that the newly appointed summoner was nervous and he wanted to help but he knew that he didn't stand much of a chance against the fiend.

Z was so deep in thought trying to find away to help that he almost didn't notice the two gigantic birds start the battle.

The Garuda charged in at Valor attempting to ram into the aeon but was quickly dogged as she dove under the fiend and started to fly after it.

The two flew high into the sky dogging each others attempts to hit the other making loops, aerial spins, and sharp turns. The Garuda finally landed a hit that caused Valor to crash into the side of the school.

Both Z and Destiny ran to the edge of the roof to see if Valor was still able to fight. The building started to rumble causing Destiny to fall to her knees. Valor then shoot out from the crater she left with many cuts and bruises but charged at Garuda at, almost lighting speed, and stabbing it with her claw causing the fiend to crash into the ground below.

"Thank goodness. Its over." Destiny said with a sigh of relief.

"No, not yet." Z said in a low and serious tone. The Garuda then stood up and took to the sky again as if nothing happened.

Both Z and Destiny looked at the fiend as it flew up again with disappointed looks on their faces.

"What now?" Destiny said as if she has given up. "Valor won't last much longer." She then looked at her aeon and at how much damage it took. She started to get small tears in her eyes.

Z stood looking at the aeon as if he was in thought. "Bring Valor over here." He then said as if he have a plan."

"Um ok." Destiny did as Z asked and called for Valor over to them.

Z jumped on the aeon's back. "Ok now take me in close to the fiend." He said to Valor and she did so flying toward the fiend.

Garuda wasn't playing any more and charged at Z and Valor causing the aeon to take some aerial maneuvers to not get hit but with the turns, spins, loops, and wind Z lost his grip and started to fall rapidly to the ground.

Valor then started to dive toward him as fast as she could. When she was close enough Z grabbed a hold of the chain that hung from the aeon then signaled to go back up.

The two were merely inches away form hitting the ground but at the last second Valor pulled up and they headed for the fiend as Z hung from her.

As soon as they got right above the Garuda Z let go of Valor, garbed his blade with both hands, and pointed the tip of his blade down at the fiend.

As soon as Z landed on the fiends back he quickly shoved his blade into the back of its neck with the blade's tip sticking out of the other end of the neck.

The fiend let out a painful scream as it started to fall from the sky down to the roof of the school. It crashed just a few feet from Destiny making a crater but not falling thought to the other floors.

"Are you alright!?" Destiny yelled to Z since she never got his name.

As the pyreflies twisted from the ground to the sky Z stood in the middle of them placing his blade on his shoulders.

((Well that all for now hope you liked it I had fun making this and please review.))


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Step

((Guess what people. I'M STARTING UP THIS STORY AGAIN!! I know I haven't posted in a while but that's cause only three people were reviewing and I was stuck but I think its time I started this again cause I kinda want to see what I do next ha ha.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's FF related.))

**Chapter 5: The next step**

As Z stood in the center of the large crater that was just made by the gigantic bird fiend that used to be Garuda. As the fiend turned into the phosphorescent pyreflies,Z soon feel to his knees do to the sudden exhaustion he got.

Destiny runs to where Z keeled down and stood over him, looking over his entire being to see if he was badly injured.

"Are you alright?" She asked still not knowing his name.

"I . . . think . . . so." Z said huffing between each and every word trying to catch his breath.

As he keeled there and Destiny stood there they could feel the floor below them shaking. Destiny, grabbing a hold of Z's arm, starts to pull him away form the crater and onto stable ground as small pieces of the roof started to fall down onto the next floor and the two fell onto the ground.

When all the pieces of the crater gave way and nothing was there but the dust of the debris from the pieces of ceiling falling off the side of the floor and hitting the ground below.

The two, still newly appointed warriors, coughed a bit as the dust wafted around. When the air was clear the two look at the hole that formed. As they looked down they saw what seemed like an endless sea of Vouiver fiends that had over ran the school.

Destiny was about to let out a scream but Z quickly covered her mouth and whispered to her. "If you scream they'll see use and try and get to us."

Destiny shook her head lightly and Z slowly removed his hand from her mouth. The two then started to stand up and as they did a small pebble of debris fell off the ceiling of where they were standing fell off and hit one of the Vouivers on the head.

That cause it to look up making all the others look up and spotted the two. Both of Z's and Destiny's eyes grew small as they looked at the Vouivers.

The unknown number of Vouivers started to jump up at the two and as the fiends did they caused the entire school building to shake with an alarming vibration.

The shaking was so strong that Z and Destiny fell to their knees. It was also strong enough to cause the roof to start to crumble again.

"Oh no! The floor is falling apart!" The black haired girl yelled as what she said was, indeed, happening.

"We need to get off this roof." Z foolishly pointed out.

The two started to step away from where the hole, that was growing larger and larger, until they were standing on the edge of the roof of the school.

The two looked around, trying to find away out but then they remembered that Valor was still floating in the sky and they both called out for her to fly there way and as the aeon started to glide past the two they jumped on it's back and got as far away from the school as passable.

As Z looked back while setting on Valor to his school, it started to shake and crumble right before his eyes and fell to the ground. All the fiends that inhabited the school where killed by the large chunks of building debris and the pyreflies shoot out of the small mountain of crumbled out school like a beautiful yet sad light to both Z and Destiny since they both came from that school.

After riding on the aeon for a good amount of time, the two decided to land in a nearby forest that was a bit strange to the two since there was no forest anywhere near that area.

As they landed just outside of the forest, Valor slowly started to turn transparent and fade away back to wherever the aeons go. Both Z and Destiny looked around to see where they were.

"This isn't right." Z said without much warning.

"Yeah. Was this forest always here?" Destiny then added.

"_**No. It seems like your world is being changed." **_Came a low toned voice.

"_**Yes. If you look at it this area looks somewhat like Macalania Forest." **_Now a higher toned voice.

Both of the high schoolers looked at the trees to see if what the voices they heard was true. The leaves on each tree were stiffer then they should be with a Cristal look to them. The forest also had a small mist effect to it.

Then both kids thought about the voices they heard. "Yuna? Auron?" Both the teens said at the same time.

"_**Yes." **_Auron said as his body seemed to form in front of the two but in a transparent form. Then Yuna's followed.

"_**Now that both of you have awakened you both can hear me and Yuna." **_Auron explained.

"_**And its seems that our world is mixing in with your's." **_Yuna added with a worried tone.

"Is it that bad?" Destiny asked.

"_**Its bad since our worlds were never suppose to met." **_Auron started to explan. _**"If this continues it may cause a black hole and destroy the universe."**_

"That is bad. What do we do now?" Z had to ask since he had no idea what to do and he was sure that nether did Destiny.

"_**Well we're going to need more help. You two can't do it alone." **_Yuna started to tell them. _**"We will need all of the former guardians and the other aeons."**_

"But how do we find them?" Destiny interrupted, almost sounding scared.

"_**With the aeons its like in our world. You need to go to where we first got them. I'm sure that your world has started to take a basic form of our world by now. So if we're near Makalania Forest . . ."**_

"Then we're close to Bevelle." Z said, finishing what Auron was saying.

"_**Yes but you two have been through a lot in one day so why don't you find a nice spot and rest for the time being." **_Yuna tolled them.

Z and Destiny just nodded as they walked through the two ghostly figures that caused them to vanish back into the teens until they were next needed.

((Well that's my chapter for now. Like I said I know it took a while to make one but I was super stuck but I think I can keep it up now that I have more free time to think on it. Just remember that if you read this, please review and tell me if you like it so I know that some people will read it. Later days.))


	6. Chapter 6: The Newcomer

((Howdy readers. I know this one took some time like the last one but I wanted to make it better then my other ones and I was busy with stuff. Anyways here you go.))

**Chapter 6: The Newcomer**

The two young heroes found a nice spot that was made with a circle of trees around them to use in case it were to rain. Z just walked back to where they were staying for the night with twigs and small logs to use as fire wood.

He then found some dead leaves and pulled out some matches that he kept in his, now, red, leathery jacket and used them to light the wood.

He looked over to Destiny, seeing her sitting down in front of the flames with her legs bent up to her face, with the knees just barely covering her chin and mouth. She also had her arms wrapped around them, just staring deeply into the dancing ember.

The dark haired boy walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked with real concern in his voice.

" . . . Its just . . . this is all happening so fast. . I's almost like I don't know what's going on." The timed girl replied.

Z almost didn't know what she said with her knees covering her mouth but he got what she was saying. "Yeah. This is kinda crazy."

"Kinda?" She quickly replied with a small chuckle to what Z said.

"Alright, really crazy." Z smiled slightly.

"What do you think happened to everyone that was still in the school?" Destiny asked.

"I would rather not think of that." Z said with a deeper tone in his voice as he then started to stare at the fire.

Destiny watched the flames for a short time with not a sound but the snap and crackling of the wood being burnt until she made a small yawn that caused her ti make a tiny squeak. When Z looked to see what it was the shy girl's checks started to turn a bright pink color.

"If your tired you should sleep." Z said with a somewhat commanding tone in his voice. Apparently not only did he get Auron's fighting skills and some of his physical looks but also some of his personality.

"W-Well I'm just a little afraid to." She says as her head starts to drop a bit.

"Don't worry. I will stay up and guard you. It is what I'm kinda suppose to do."

"Yes but . . ."

"No buts. Can't have a tired summoner. Now sleep."

"Y-Yes." Destiny said as she started to lie down and just stared at the flickering shadows of the flames until she finally drifted off.

Z sat there, looking intently at the fire, trying not to fall asleep as well. After all he was there to help Destiny. Sadly with everything that's happened Z wasn't exactly wide awake.

His eyes slowly started to close but he would force them open every so often. After a few minutes of fighting off what his body desperately needed, he finally gave in and slowly hunched over and fell asleep as he sat up with his blade being the only support to keep him from falling over.

Luckily for the two tired teens the night went by with no hostel fiends. In fact as they slept a baby chocobo ran by, making its normal little high pitched squeak and continued on its way.

The first to wake was Destiny. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes to get the small crumbles that would form on them every now and then, while making a soft squeak as he awoke. She looked over at Z, seeing him hunched over asleep.

She made a small giggle as she walked over to him checking to see if he was indeed asleep. When she got done with her own curiosity she finally noticed that she was a bit dirty from all of the excitement she has went through.

She slowly started to walk from their spot until she found a small trail that went from her left to right. The small girl looked from one side to another thinking of what to do. She then saw a small amount of mist from her left.

Destiny slowly walked a bit to where the mist was coming from until she found another walk way. She started to follow that one since it seemed like the mist was getting thicker and thicker with each step. She finally found a semi large lake that had about every color of the rainbow from the reflections of the crystal like leafs on the threes. The lake gave the girl a odd feeling as a flash of Yuna's memories went acrossed he mind. The lake before her looked a little like the one in the memory but this one was a bit larger and didn't have the tree in the middle of it.

A bright smile appeared on the young girl's face from the beauty of the lake. She then slowly walked up to the lake and placed her hands in it, started to wash off the dirt that was on her hands, arms, then face.

A then finally awoke, looking around his surroundings. He had hoped that everything that happened was nothing but a dream but sadly it wasn't. He slowly stood up with blade in hand as he noticed that Destiny was no where to be seen.

Then, when all of a sudden . . .

"OH MY GOD!!"

There was a loud scream, that both kids heard, was made. Z thought it might have came from Destiny so he ran to where it came from. Destiny did the same since she thought someone was in danger and while they ran to the shout Z saw Destiny and knew she was fine but then realized it was someone else and continued running.

Finally when they got to the area where the scream came from the two just looked at their surroundings that hand the same crystal like trees as that have been surrounding them from the moment they walked into the forest and on trail that went to the left of them. There was one more trail but this one seemed to be made of the light. Most likely made form the odd leafs on the trees.

After they noticed the area both remembered the scream and saw a girl walking behind the same baby chocobo that walked past them last night. The girl, that walked before them, stood a good five foot five inches when standing up right.

From what the two could see, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown color. Her hair was medium length, layered, and just above her shoulders. The color of her hair, at first glance, was a simple dark brown but as she walked into the some parts that had the sunlight showing you could see tiny strands of red, gold, and black mixed in.

She wore a black shirt that shows a tiny bit of midriff. One strap cut diagonally across from her right shoulder, but not too low cut. The shirt says 'Guard' in gold sparky witting.

"Ohhhh! Just look at the Chocobo!" The new girl said in excitement as she followed the bird just fast enough to keep up with it but slow enough to say a few inches behind it.

The tiny bird stopped then turned around, staring at the girl that seemed to be obsessed with it. He then hopped a bit as he let out a tiny high pitched squeak.

"So cute!" She said as the girl quickly picked the small chocobo up and placed it on her head like a hat.

Z and Destiny stood where they were as they stared at the the small event that just happened, not saying anything.

"Hmm?" The girl finally noticed that there were two people watching her. "What are you two doing here?" She said, with a cold tone with it.

Destiny didn't know that the girl saw them until she asked what wanted and was a bit surprised at the tone of her question, causing her to tense up and try to hide a bit behind Z.

"I think we're the ones that should be asking that." Z said with the same tone, if not colder, to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Hmph. A real gentleman is suppose to ask that to a girl." She smirked with her reply.

"I'm not a gentleman."

"I can tell."

"I'm Destiny." The young summoner said to stop the two from their bickering. "His name is Z."

"Well since you were nice to introduce yourself, I'm Erin."

The small bird squeaked.

"And his name is Phill."

"Phill?" Both of the heroes said at the same time.

"Yes, Phill."

"Anyways, how did you get here?" Z asked in another upsetting tone.

"Well if you have to know, I was outside, practicing for a show, when some fiends seem to come of nowhere and started chasing me."

"Oh my, good thing your okay." Destiny said sounding concerned.

"Please." Erin said, sounding cocky about it. "They were easy to outrun. But I have to ask, why are you two dressed like that?" She then asked as she looked over the two.

Z and Destiny then looked at each other then tolled Erin what has happened.

"Well that's interesting." Was all she said.

"Interesting? Is that all you have to say?" Z asked.

"What? You expecting me to freak out?"

"Well, yeah, a little."

"Too back."

"Umm . . . Its not safe to be on your own. I think you should come with use." Destiny interrupted them again.

"What?" Said the black haired boy, giving Destiny a look.

Erin gave Z a glance while he wasn't looking and grinned. She then wiped the look off her face before saying. "I don't know."

" . . . She's right. You can't stay on your own." Z forced himself to say.

"Hmmm . . . Well I guess you two do need me."

"Excuse me?" Z said.

"Like I said, you two need a smart, beautiful girl like me."

Destiny covered her mouth as he made a small giggle sound.

"Yeah right." Z thens said as he rolled his eyes looking away.

"Glad you agree, Z."

"I never -"

Destiny then cut Z off. "So, where to?"

"I think I ran past a town back there." Erin said as she pointed and started walking to where Z and Destiny just came from.

She then ran off to lead the way, Z sighed as him and Destiny just went off to follow Erin.

As the three walked, Z and Destiny stood side by side while Erin was in front of the two. Destiny seemed rather happy to have Erin in the group. She may have just met Z but he didn't seem like a talker for then things she could talk with Erin about.

Z, on the other hand, didn't seem as thrilled as Destiny. He thought that Erin was only only to be trouble for them, since she didn't have the same abilities as him and Destiny.

As Z thought to himself, his dark blue eyes began to wonder behind his sunglasses. He didn't fully know that he was looking over Erin's body until it he realize that he was staring at her back side while her hips swung side to side.

"_**Well I see someone is thinking wrong things." **_Auron said directly into Z's mind.

"_What?"_ Z thought as he then knew that Auron was saying. "_Oh! . . . Its not what you think."_

"_**Is that so? Well it doesn't matter, I'm not here to be your shoulder angle or something cause I wouldn't be the angle for that."**_

"_Um okay didn't really need to know that. What do you want then?"_

"_**Oh right. That girl there is like you and Destiny."**_

" _. . . Her? Really? But -"_

"_**I didn't pick her, Rikku did."**_

"_Rikku? But why her?"_

"_**You can ask her when she awakens but until then you can just enjoy staring at her for the rest of the journey."**_

"Shut up." Z accidentally said out loud as the two girls stopped and stared at him.

"What? No one was talking." Erin said as he placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you alright Z?" Destiny asked feeling a bit worried for Z.

"I'm fine, it was nothing." Z quickly said as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever. We're here." Erin said as the three stood in front of the enteritis of the town.

"It looks like Bevelie."

"'Cause it is." Erin said as he walked into the town.

Z made a scruff sound as he followed Erin with Destiny beside him.

((Done . I hope you all liked it cause it took some time for me and I tired really hard on it. So please, PLEASE, review.))


	7. Chapter 7: Bevelle

((Hi reader. Well I've been working on my next chapter all week [mostly during school haha and trying to get it good and stuff so I hope you all like it. Take it away guys.

Z: . . . .

Dark [me: What?

Z: Nothing.

Dark: Whatever just start.))

**Chapter 7: Bevelle**

When the three teens took their first steps into the town it felt as if they were in a new world. Unlike the real Bevelle this one was much bigger, almost as big as the Luce in Spira's world. It was also filled with people walking from shop to shop like it was just one giant mall.

The air was filled with the smells of food cooking, scents of womens' perfumes, and just a small hint of blood from the rift raft of the town.

For the heroes there was also a weir, ominous presence. It made had them all on alert and uneasy. Despite this they needed to fine the aeon.

"We're here." Erin started as she moved her chocobo, Phill, from her head and was now holding him in her arms.

"But what now?" Z asked while looking around all the busy people as they walked by them.

"You did say you needed to find all the aeons again, right?"

"Y-Yes but we don't know how." Destiny said, trying not to bump into anyone.

"Easy, we just go to the temp-" Erin stopped, both walking and talking, while she looked around.

"You don't know where it is, do you?" Said the black haired boy, as he crossed his arms.

"Not a clue. Its not exactly the same as in the game ya know."

"So . . . What now?" The small summoner asked as he griped her hands together with a worried look on her face.

"We find a place to stay for the night. We my be staying here for a while." Z then commanded.

"With what money?" Erin was fast to point out.

"Um . . ." He didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'll have to sell my body then." Said the dark eyed girl.

"Oh no! Don't do that!" Destiny began pleading with her.

"I was only kidding."

"_Or was she?"_ Z thought to himself.

He then saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, that got his attention. He walked away from the two girls, heading to an old looking bench. The paint was pealing off and was so brittle that it fell off to his touch. It also gave a grimy felling.

Z then knelled down to fine a coin laying beside the bench legs with a bit of dirt covering it. He lightly brushed it off as he picked up the and saw the number 1,000 on it.

The boy looked from side to side as he rubbed his fingers against the gold-ish brown texture of the coin. He then stood up and took his place with the girls, which he thought could only be talking about Erin's pet bird.

"Z. What is that?" Destiny asked, seeing something shine in the boy's hand.

"Our ticket to an Inn." Was his reply as he led up the coin.

"Where did you get that?" Asked the small girl once more.

"You don't need to know."

She then gasped as he put a hand over her mouth. "You didn't steal that did you?"

"No. If you must know I found it."

"Same thing." Erin said.

"Do you want to sleep outside? No? Then Shut it."

"Okay, but what now?" Destiny asked.

"We'll find were we're staying then look for the aeon." Z said as he started walking.

Both girls followed Z without saying much of anything. The group walked for a few minutes, looking for a good Inn for the night.

"Here." Z soon said as they stopped in front of a small, rundown building. He quickly walked in and payed for their rooms.

"Done." Said the young warrior as he walked back. "Now lets slip up to fine the aeon. We'll meet here at sun set but if you get into any trouble come back here."

"Right." Destiny agreed.

I can handle some jackass with a hard on." Erin said, crossing her arms.

"I never said anything like that." Z then said.

". . . ." Erin remanded Silent.

Destiny broke the silence with a small cough.

"Anyways just be here on time." And with that Z was on his way.

Destiny said nothing as he too walked off, leaving Erin on her own.

Erin just rubbed her head as he went on her way as well.

While Z walked on his own, looking for the new aeon, he couldn't help of think of the things Erin said. The more and more he thought of it, his mind would play out scenes in his head, the more upset he would get over it. 

"_**Never saw you as the possessive type."**_ Z head in his head, which means it could only be Auron.

"_One, we just met like two days ago do you don't know me, and two, I'm in no way possessive of her."_

"_**Well me may have never met physically but we have been linked forever. I know you two didn't exactly start off on the right foot but can you at lest say your interested in her?"**_

"_Never."_

Just then a guy that saw Z with the girls before ran up and stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, you. Your the guy with that girl with the dark eyes and had 'Guard' on her shirt, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Z was already getting a bad felling from this.

"Man I couldn't take my eyes off her! How do I get her for some-"

Z didn't let the man finish his sentence as he punched him in the face then continued walking.

"_. . . Just shut up."_

"_**That was better then anything I could say."**_

"_Whatever."_

After that, Z didn't say or do anything that would make Auron think he was interesting in Erin . . . even if it were true.

Destiny was now on her own, with her fingers woven together and pressed close to her chest. Her heart was beating at what felt like one thousand miles an hour as her light green eyes darted from side to side.

"_**Are you alright?" **_Came the soft voice of the legendary High Summoner Yuna.

"W-What!?" Who's there?" Destiny almost yelled, causing people to stare.

"_**Please calm down, its only me."**_

"_Oh, Yuna. Don't scare me like that."_

"_**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."**_

"_I know, its okay."_

"_**You seem a little tense. What is troubling you?"**_

"_I-I don't do well on my own. . ."_

"_**I see. Well your not alone, I'm with you."**_

"_I-Its not the same . . ."_

"_**Remember, I'm here with you along with my powers when I was a summoner. Just trust yourself and you won't need to fear anything."**_

"_O-Okay. . ."_

After the summoners' talk a strange looking man walked up and took a hold of Destiny's wrist.

"Hey, I've been following you for a while now. Come with me, I promise you'll have a good time." The man said we he started to pull on Destiny's arm.

"I-I don't think-"

"Then don't and come with me." He then said, with a unpleasing tone as they headed to a black ally.

"N-No!" Destiny cried as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to get out of the man's grip.

A pink light then formed around the small girl's wrist that pushed the man's hand off of her wrist and also pushed him into the ally, causing him to land in a garbage can.

The young summoner looked down at her hand in both a surprised and excited look. She then smiled as she went on her way.

Now its Erin's turn to look for the alleged aeon. She decided to keep her chocobo at the Inn since she didn't want to lose him.

For the most part everything was normal, other then seeing a few guys looking at her every so often. She let out a tiny smirk, seeming to enjoy the attention.

As she walked through the crowed, a man that was only a little taller then herself stood in front of her.

"Excuse me." Said the man. He wore a leather jacket, black shirt, and dark blue jeans causing the scene to get get a bit darker for Erin. "I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me for a little fun." The man then gave a evil-ish grin.

"I would but I'm a bit busy, try again later." Erin replied with a smirk as she went on her way.

He path was soon blocked by a new man that gave off the same upsetting felling as when she first got to the town.

Just then another man stood behind her. Erin Quickly realized that there was a small ally way just to the left of her but it only lead to a dead end.

She then felt a shove from her right side, causing her to slam into the dead end wall. The from before then walking into the ally while the two other men blocked the only way out.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?"

The man ran up and grabbed a hold of Erin, by her neck, as he pinned her to the wall that was just behind her. He then stared at her with hungry eyes, looking over her body.

"_**Ohhhh! What a meanie! How about we even the odds?" **_Came the vice of an over happy girl.

"_R-Rikku?" _Erin thought as she looked around the ally.

"_**The one and only! Don't you worry Erie (pronounced as airy) we can handle this."**_

Now it seems as if time has stopped with the blond, seventeen year old thief standing right next to her chosen partner. She wore the same outfit as she did while looking for Tidus.

She had the yellow string bikini, with the tiny, jean like, brown skirt. She had her orange scarf with the yellow tips, along with her white arm sleeves and blue shoes. She had her blue headband to keep her hair in place.

"_**So you ready to show them who's in charge?"**_

"You know it." Erin said, looking at her new partner, with what could only be descried as fire in her eyes with a devilish smirk on her face.

Rikku grabbed a hold of Erin's hand, causing the green eyed Al Bhed girl to fade away and Erin to be covered in a emerald green light.

The chosen girl was soon reveled with a new wardrobe. Her hair was now a dirty blond with it styled just like Rikku's. Her eyes were now a dazzling hazel color as well.

Her height had shrunk, only down to five feet. Last but not lest changes was that of her outfit. It looked exactly like the Al Bhed thief's but with minor color changes.

Her bikini was now black, as too was her tiny skirt. The shoes were the same as before, along with the scarf. The headband was now black and so was her arm sleeves.

Time was now starting back up to where it had left off, with the man pinning Erin down to the wall with the hungry eye, showing him to be on the edge of doing awful deeds.

"Buddy, I got to say, you . . . need a tick tack." Said the newly made thief as she swiftly kicked the dirt bag of a man in the stomach.

While he was bent over from the impact, Erin took the opportunity to, yet again, kick him but this time in his head, causing him to turn to his right side, slamming his head into a wall just beside him.

"Hey!" Said the voice of the guard that was blocking the exit, with the other one looking to see what his partner was complaining about. The two then started walking down the small ally way towards Erin.

A small grin appeared on the girls face as the two men walked to her. She then let out a small squeak that made a 'tee hee' sound before the two large men charged at her.

The sounds of punches and kicks, flying and hitting their mark, filled the air as the sun was fading down on the town known as Bevelle.

Z and Destiny stood at the Inn that the young leader had chosen before the search for the aeon, waiting for Erin.

"Where could she be? The sun is almost gone . . ." Said the small girl as she worryingly looked around.

Z said nothing as he kept his arms crossed, looking out into space, trying not to do or say anything.

"Oh! There she is!" Destiny said with excitement as Erin walked up.

"Hey guys."

"Where have you been!" Destiny said, almost sounding angry.

Z said nothing as he looked over Erin, at first to see if she was injured in any way then to see her changed appearance. After a while his eyes started to go over her body yet again, seeing how her body curved which caused him to go off in his thoughts.

"I got a little tied up but here." Erin said as she gave a small sack of gill to Destiny. She then walked up to Z.

"You home?" She then said, waving her hand in front of Z's face.

Z snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at the blond haired girl, seeing a bag in her hand for him.

"Where did this come from?"

"Well, lets just say it was a gift from some good guys." Erin said, thinking of how the three men begged her not to kill them as they gave her all their gill.

Z would have asked more but soon stars started to show up in the sky, telling them it was time for bed.

The three walked into the Inn, the two girls walking into their shared room while Z had his own. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day for aeon hunting.

((YAY!!!!!!!!! Chapie is done!!!!!

Z: . . . Dark . .

Dark: What?

Z . . . never mind.

Dark: Well anyways I hope you all enjoyed and sorry for it taking to long. I actually had this done like 6 days ago but I've been busy . . . anyways, happy holiday everyone and remember to review.))


	8. Chapter 8: The Path to the Aeon

((I everyone that still reads my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, just haven't been felling the urge to right. You know how it can be. Well anyways, since summer break started I should have a lot more spare time to work on this so lets hope I don't go too long without updating lol.

Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I do not own anything from Square Enix or Final Fantasy))

**Chapter 8: The Path to the Aeon**

The sky over Bevelle soon went from its blazing orange to a dark black, as the radiant sun set for the three young travelers.

The girls slept in the same room, while Z went to his own, laying down for the night. The lunar rays coming from the moon filtered down through the dark haired boy's room, shining on his sleeping face.

As the silence of the night started to set in, Z's eyes shot open, the moon's light illuminating them, as if his own blue eyes were small moons them selfs.

He quickly got out of his bed and looked over the room. The only thing between him and the girls was a rather thin wall, thin enough for Z to press his ear up to and listen for the sounds of sleep.

The small warrior's head rested upon the wall for well over five minutes until he found the sounds he searched for, that of his comrades' sleeping, which was nothing more then a slight peep from the girls.

He then placed his red leather jacket and sunglasses back on his person and walked out of the dark room. Z decided to go to the town's rougher parts to see what the underworld of the new land knew of the Aeon.

As the boy walked he passed by a punk style clothing store. He looked over himself and thought he could use a change in clothing, being that he was about to enter a area of the town that judges you by your outer appearance.

Then, after a good thirty minutes of looking over the outfits, Z walked out of the clothing store with his appearance completely altered.

His shoes were now black with dark red laces, his pants were baggy but were being held up with a dark belt that was inviable to the naked eye. The baggy pants were black and had small chains wrapped around each leg along with black straps that also had small red lines on the outer edges of the straps.

His shirt was also black with two thin, red lines that went from his shoulders all the way down to the ends of his sleeves. It also had a zipper that started down, mid-chest and lead all the way up to the top of the shirt that covered over his neck and a little past his mouth, almost liked a turtle neck sweeter.

He still wore his sunglasses but gave up his leather jacket for a large red trench coat that's sleeves were cut off to show the red lines on the black shirt that he wore underneath.

On his left arm he wore several wrist bands, all with metal plates on them so he could use them as bracer.

The young traveler continued on, with his attention caught by a small bar with a sign that read "Ye Old Pub" on it.

This peaked the guardian's curiosity and he walked in. His first steps inside of the building had him on edge, since the unfriendly faces in the bar didn't help. The air reeked with the stench of beer, smoke, and un-bathed men.

He did all he could to ignore the feelings of unhappiness from the others in the bar so he walked over to the bar stand, looking around and asking for the bartender.

"Alright, alright, keep your bloody socks on." Came the voice of a female, a British one at that.

Soon after the outburst a women about five foot and four inches tall stood in front of Z with a small rag in her hands, rubbing them with it.

Her hear was an odd reddish copper or you could say it was an almost burnt orange or a rust color. Her hair was straight and long, about down to her waist, with her lime green eyes shining brilliantly, even in the smoke filled bar.

She had on a simple pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved t-shirt that was a solid black. The shirt had some writing in white on it saying "Muggle Please"

"Ello? What's a bloke like you doing 'ere?" The bartender asked, cleaning a glass with her rag. "You don't seem like the kind of prat that would hang about 'ere."

"I have my reasons." Z simply said to the woman. "What ya got to drink around here?"

"Well, other then alcohol related drinks, water." She said, still cleaning the glass.

A man that was setting a few stools away from Z snickered a bit.

The young, blue eyed man stared out of the corner of his eyes to stare at the man snickering then looked back to the bartender. "I'll have a beer."

"Alright then gov." She said, pulling out a new glass mug and filled it up with the drink.

When Z's glass was filled to the brink he grabbed a hold of it and started chugging it down as if it was nothing but plan tap water.

He was able to drink it all down with one swig and placed his glass back on the table but lightly coughing from the beverage.

The sound of men cheering could be heard now. Z looked, seeing a group of men all standing around a small stage.

"What's that all about?"

"Some bird came in 'ere before and if she could give some _entertainment_. I said as long as long as I didn't hear no complaints then she could do whatever she wanted."

Z just shook his head. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question or two."

"What's on your mind?"

"Me and my friends are looking for something."

"Oh? And what you looking for gov?"

"Its hard to explain." Z was interrupted as the group of men yelled out with joy.

"What the?" He turned back to look at the group.

"Well its no wonder the arses over there are cheerin'. The bird's barely wearing anything."

". . . What did she come in wearing?"

"Just a small skirt with a bikini top."

"No way. She wouldn't." Z said as he ran over to the group of men, pushing them out of his way to see.

As Z made it to the stage floor he say something he _really _didn't want to see. Erin stood in the center of the group of men, moving her hips to the wild music with her hands moving all over her body to show off her moves and to help with her sensual energy.

All the men were in aw as they watched her dance around them. Z stood in both shock and aw but not only for the feels that started to form as he watched the dance but also feeling awkward on why she was even performing for these people.

The sensual dancer soon spotted her secret admirer and slowly took her way to him, making sure to throw off some powerful moves.

"Hey there good looking. New clothes I see. I like." Was all she said as she started to dance around the boy, using him in her little show.

"Yeah . . . What are you doing?" He asked as he watched every move she made.

"What it looks like. Dancing. Care to join me. I could use a partner." Erin said as she winked towards Z.

"I don't think so."

"Your loss." She was about to dance off to get back to her fun but Z grabbed Erin's hand, stopping her.

"I think your done." He told her in a deep toned voice.

"Hmm . . . No." Erin pulled her hand out of his grip, walking back to her audience with her backside slightly shaking as she walked off.

Z made a few grunting sounds as he walked through the aroused men, heading back to his original seat.

"A friend of yours?" The bartender asked as Z sat back down.

"Sadly." He said, placing his elbow on the table then resting his head in his hand. "I'm going to need another beer."

The woman grinned as she filled up another glass and placed his beside him. "You want to shag her don't you?"

". . . What?" He reacted as he grabbed a hold of the glass.

"Nothing," She said back as she giggled to herself.

"Right." The small warrior said as he took a small drink of his beer, placing the glass back down without coughing at all this time. "Anyways, we're looking for something."

"Aye, but what?"

"Do you know what an aeon is?"

"An aeon? But aren't they just from a silly game?"

"Yes but tell me have you noticed anything odd lately?"

"Wait, you mean you've noticed the changes too?"

"Yep, and its Seymour Guado's fault."

"Seymour!!"

Z nodded as he went on and explained what happened and what will happen as told by his other self, A.K.A. Auron.

"Wow. . . I just knew something was wrong."

"That's why we need to find the aeons like from the game."

"Well, I have found a odd little spot a few days ago. The rooms were covered with weird markings."

"You think you could show us?"

"Oh, o' course. By the way, I'm Elizabeth Jane McCain."

"You can just call me Z."

"Z it is then. Cor blimey!" 

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need to close up the pub."

"Then I guess we should be going." Erin said as he walked up, grabbing a hold of Z's arm.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Where do ya think?"

"Well its odd not seeing the pack of dogs around you."

"Oh don't worry about them. Its been taken care of." The thief then gave off a small wink.

"Some how that doesn't help."

"Pardon the interruption but where can I find you?" Elizabeth asked Z, breaking the hold Erin had around his arm.

Z took a near by napkin and wrote down the name of the Inn where they were staying at. "There," the dark haired boy said as he placed the napkin right in front of the bartender. "Come find us when your ready. We'll wait there for you," he then said as he headed out with Erin following.

"What was that all about?" the dirty blonde asked with a look on her face making it seem as if she was unhappy with what just happened.

"What? You mean with Elizabeth? Just a new friend helping us out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Why are you so concerned?"

"Noooo reason." Erin placed her hands behind her back as she walked beside Z, slightly skipping as she walked. " . . . Z?" she began to ask. "Do I annoy you by any chance?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seem more short spoken with me."

"We just met yesterday."

"I know but you just carried on a conversation with a total stranger a few moments ago."

"Well she had information we needed. Why? Are you troubled that I spent so much time with her?"

"No, its nothing."

The two so called guardians' talk came to a stop as they reached the Inn. Morning was coming soon as nether of them have gotten any sleep so the teens quietly walked into their own rooms, taking their spots into the beds then falling fast asleep.

((Okay, like I said before, sorry this took so long to put up for those of you that are really impatient when it comes to stories cough cough Erin cough coughsorry again lol. Well anyways, you know the drill, review and tell me how you liked it. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, later!!))


End file.
